Ghostly Instincts
by Rosedream
Summary: AU - Alternate story line: Mai is a developing medium of the future. Naru is on the hunt to find the killer of his brother. Together they may be the perfect match. - Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** I would like to first state that this story will have absolutely nothing to do with my "dead" series. I have an idea about what I want to do next with that storyline but this story is screaming louder for attention.

**Second, this story is not going to be based off of the original story line. I am going to use the characters; they will have their same "personality" and "powers" however I am not going to make this into a ghost hunt case. It is going to be a story about the group. **

Third, I do not own ghost hunt if I did I would be a genius!

Chapter One:

I scurried into the house. The night had fallen fast, winter was coming. Heart beating fast and quick frantic glances behind me. I was asking to fall down and get eaten by a ghost. I slammed the door behind me and locked it for a good measure. Once I got my breath back I looked around. This had been a very nice home.

The family who had lived here long gone but the home itself was full of the happy memories of the family and previous generations. I was safe for the night. If my dreams did not reveal any invading ghosts on this sanctuary I would stay for as long as the food in the pantry held out.

* * *

In 2353 a terrorist group in the Middle East decided to set off pandemic bombs. The disease was violent and killed millions. The terrorist group had thought themselves immune due to the immunizations they had. But they had not counted on how quickly the disease could mutate. They too perished in the wake of the disease.

Humans survived. Just like with the black plague, a few people had a something extra special that would keep them from dying. My parents were born of survivors. They had been part of the first generation that focused on the massive clean-up needed. 127,704,000 million alive in Japan in 2009 only one million had survived the disease. The funeral pyres had burned for years. My grandfathers had both worked on that type of clean up and that was how my parents met. This is not surprising considering the work it took to get the decaying bodies away from ghost infested sites.

Because of the violent deaths of so many it should be of no surprise that a great many dangerous ghosts sprung up. Japan at least has always understood more about ghosts and haunting, Western Countries had not wanted to acknowledge such things. This led to some real hard times and prompted Japan to start the first ever school for the training of people with paranormal abilities. With each team the school taught and produced the better things got for the survivors of the death plague. These teams could exorcise and cleanse the unhappy ghosts. Once this was done, living families could move in and be safe from the ghosts that haunted the rest of the countryside.

My parents where once such a team. They were the strongest pair to have ever been trained. My father had been a great medium, able to see and contact the ghosts. He could also channel the raw power of my mother's PK and was able with her help drive out the ghosts out of large areas. Together they developed a curriculum and trained the upcoming pairs and groups.

I had been a late in life baby. In fact my mother had thought that due to the tremendous power that flowed through her body at all times she would not have any children. They called me their blessing, their Mai.

When I was five my father died. I do not know the particulars. All I know is that a ghost tried to attack me, and he saved me. At the cost of his own life. After that my mother hated me.

She could no longer actively participate with the ghost hunts. But stay behind to train and teach. Slowly over time she drank more and more. She ignored me, slapped me when I got in the way and whimpered and cried for her husband at night.

I didn't tell anyone. During the day she was as professional as anyone else. No one suspected that she couldn't deal with life without my dad.

On my fourteenth birthday I heard her stumble in at three in the morning, pale and trembling. She started drinking, and crying. I went back to bed. I awoke to the sound of a gunshot.

On my fifteenth birthday I ran away from the foster home I had been placed in. Every night I had dreamed that my foster father wanted to molest me and had done so to other girls. When he actually tried and failed I knew that those dreams had been true. I ran when I dreamed that he succeeded in molesting me.

Since then I have been on my own. Running from the ghosts and from people who would take me back to the foster child system. I am not quite eighteen yet. I still have a few months to go. I know the government wouldn't leave me alone if it could help it. Our numbers are so few that any female under eighteen is promised to a man; at eighteen she has to marry. Unless she shows signs of psychic ability. Then she can decide from other physics. I think the government wants as many ghost hunters as possible.

I know I am a medium like my dad. But I don't know how to approach a settlement without having the men of said town see only a lone female. At which point they would capture me and impregnate me willing or not… Before asking me any questions.

I thought about going to the school but can't actually remember where it is. I would have to ask directions and subsequently approach a town. Lose, lose situation.

* * *

I dreamed again. I dreamed of a man with black hair, blue eyes and a gentle smile. He has been working with me and teaching me what it means to be a medium. I call him "dream man" and he seems to think it is funny. He has been with me ever since the first foster home. In fact he let me know that it was him that had sent me those dreams.

I am not stupid; I know that he is a ghost of someone who has died. But he is a good ghost and he has saved my bacon more times then I care to count. He is the one who gives me the dreams that tell me whether to go or stay in a home. I can't direct them yet. I don't have the power of someone with PK abilities to help me. It takes both a Medium and PK specialist to be able to fully work the power of each other. Checks and balances.

As a medium I can't direct my dreams to show me what I need, nor can I truly "see" ghosts without the flow of power from a PK specialist. But I have killer instincts and know when they are around and can tell good from bad. A PK specialist can blast ghosts to kingdom-come and force them to the afterlife. But without a medium to direct their "fire Power" they are shooting in all directions and can windup using all their power before they actually get rid of the ghost.

Together they are a powerful combination. Someone who "sees" and someone who "shoots."

* * *

I awoke with the dread of someone who has to move again. I had just enough food left to make breakfast this morning. Then I would have to move on. I had enjoyed this home the beds were soft and the food good. But the food was gone.

I packed. Grateful that the home had boasted a closetful of young women's clothes. I had needed warmer clothes for the winter and now I had them and a thick pair of boots. I tucked in some bars of soap that smelled like jasmine. I packed my sewing kit and the first aid kit I had found in the bathroom cabinet. A couple of lighters and I rolled a thick warm blanket up and attached it to the bottom of my backpack. My pack had food, water, two extra changes of clothes, soap, medical supplies and a blanket. The water is the heaviest part of backpacking. Think about it. You need at least (if not more) a gallon of water a day to be healthy. If you try to plan for three days that is three gallons of water. Heavy! Usually I carry only a gallon and rely on my dream man to help me find a relatively safe haven to get more water for later.

While I had holed up in the safe heaven on the edge of a town where no settlement men wandered I tried to take care of my personal stuff. I cut my hair back to my favored shaggy bob. I hemmed my "new" pants. Walked around in the boots to break them in. I had dug in the backyard during the last of the sunny days for garden produce that someone long gone had planted.

I enjoyed good food and had made travel rations. I had gotten too skinny from running from men and ghosts. It was a safe haven to relax. I mourned having to leave before the snow fell and trying to find another safe haven.

I dressed carefully many hours on the road teaching me: underwear, long-sleeve undershirt (flannel, never wear cotton if you are traveling long distance on foot), homemade flannel-inside and wool-outside pants (button up), a button up flannel long-sleeved shirt; thick wool socks and boots. A hat and gloves at ready in a side pocket on the backpack. If it got really cold then I would put on the coat. But I preferred to be a little cold and nimble then warm and slow.

I strapped my knife on the side of my leg, tipped slightly backwards for a quicker draw. My water canteen strapped across my body. A small packet of food and matches secreted in a side pocket on my leg. I have had to drop the pack and run from ghosts and men. Made it easier to start over if I didn't have to shiver and moan with hunger all night.

I left the house. Walking steadily away. Eyes darting around me. During the day I was not as likely to be attacked by a ghost, just a man. At night I would be attacked by a ghost not a man. Made it hard to sleep.

I walked through the day only stopping once to dig out a travel cake of sticky rice, dried fish and fruit. I drank some water, wishing I had made some tea to travel with me.

I love tea. I can remember playing tea time with my father. It is a good memory and one I preserve by making tea whenever I can.

The daylight is starting to fade. I walk faster venturing closer to a settlement then I ever have. My breath huffs out. My pack has gotten heavier as the day went by. I saw a home located across from a school yard. The house had neither good nor bad vibes. Hackles rising at the thought of the other homes on the street facing the school, I decided to go with the neutral home.

Going inside I saw that I would be camping rough tonight. The pantry had already been cleaned out by someone else. I decided to settle against the door and leave first thing in the morning. I wrapped the blanket around me and nibbled on another travel cake. After walking for so long it took a while for my legs to realize they weren't moving anymore. I could feel my legs twitching and burning a little from the exercise.

I dreamed that night of a couple who had decided to kill themselves then face the ravages of the plague. Accepting of their fate but not happy.

When I awoke in the morning I knew I wouldn't be able to stay again in that house. I repacked and left. I stared at the school, hungrily curious. I had never really gone to school. I could read, write and do simple math. But my mother hadn't really cared about me and so I had run wild.

I walked closer. I checked with my senses, smelled the wind. Nothing foul so maybe all bodies have already been removed. In which case this building had already been exercised.

I dropped my pack outside of the big double doors. I didn't want it to hinder my movements inside. I crept through the silent halls. Peering into classrooms, dusty and falling apart with disuse. I paused. A faint shift, _a sigh_, reached me and tickled my senses, maybe everything hadn't been exercised. It came from further down the hall. I stalked closer. It hadn't felt evil, just lost and scared.

I walked down the hall and into what appeared to be a library. Astonished I gaped around. Look at all of those books! So busy staring was I that I failed to notice the cords draped all over the floor. I tripped. Right into camera, knocked it clean to the floor. In a panic I backpedalled and ran into an old bookcase. I heard the shouts to two men as the book case wobbled and then fell on top of me. Then I was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again I don't own Ghost Hunt. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: **

When I was two years old I almost brought down the house. Literaly.

I don't remember what I had a temper-tantrum about but I do know that I managed to shake the entire house and everything that was in the shelves or hung on the walls came crashing down. My mother and father could do nothing. My twin brother was the only one who could calm me and direct the force towards the outdoors where it hurt nothing.

Shortly after that my brother and I were given to a couple in England. My parents were ungifted. They quickly recognized and accepted that they would not be able to take care of us properly. I did not care as long as I had my twin brother.

Twins are a curious case. We are very self sufficient. Most babies reach out to their parents for comfort and love. We reach out to each other, the person who has been there since the very beginning. Sad memories, happy memories everything is experienced with that other person. If fact it is very hard at a young age to distinguish a difference between each other. You are a unit, two who are one.

Growing up is harder for twins. Once you realize that you are a different person you fight with a harder ferocity to _BE_ a different person. A twin not only fights to distinguish themselves from their peers but from a person who is their age and wears the same face.

And yet… at the same time you are so close to your twin that you don't want to fight the feelings of having someone one who understands _everything_ about you. It is a relief to have someone look at you and understand your mood and even why you are that way without exchanging a word.

It makes dating difficult. Because you already have such an intimacy with another person it is hard to welcome another into that bond. Not only that but most women can't accept the intimacy of dating two people at once. Which is what dating a twin amounts too, it is unavoidable that the lady would be around the twin as much as the person they are dating.

Gene and I often had issues with women dating one twin and then falling in love with the other twin. We had a very firm rule that if I dated a woman and then broke up with her that Gene would not date her or vis-versa. We didn't want to allow a woman to feel free to jump back and forth between us. It wasn't fair to each other and would cause trouble between us over a woman who probably wasn't worth it.

We grew up under the care of a couple who ran the main Ghost Hunt Company in England. Like other countries we too had to contend with all of the unhappy spirits that inhabited the land after the death plague.

At the very young age of 10 we were already plying our powers and expelling ghosts for people. Once the ghosts were gone people would come in and clean up the location and a new family would move in.

We were a good team. I loved the mystery and the problem solving aspects of hunting ghosts. My brother loved the fame and girls that came with it. We were both offered many marriage contracts. The population that was left wanted a lot of ghost hunters and we were the best. My brother was content once he hit fifteen to try to help out with the population problem.

I did not have his happy go lucky love for good times and women. I preferred to stay behind at home and work on my studies or read older books about the craft of ghost hunting. This is not to say I did not enjoy my share of women, I just limited myself more, something about their frightening need for commitment scared me. And this is also not to say that my brother Gene didn't enjoy scholarly pursuits as well. He loved his calling just as much as I did. In fact that is why he went to Japan. The Asian countries had been hit particularly bad with the Death Plague and had more ghost infestations then any other countries in the world.

Japan, also had the best school to study ghost hunting.

I had not wanted to go with him at that time. I was 6 months away from receiving my doctorate from a prestigious England college. I told him I would follow in 6 months and join him at that school as well.

I waved good-bye to him with a quirk of my hand. He gave me his famous grin and said. "See you in 6 months Noll!"

Days before my seventhteenth birthday and two days before I had plans to go and see my twin, I felt him die.

I died with him.

Our connection so strong, I felt the pain of the car hitting me, hitting me again. And then the panic and helplessness of drowning. Then nothing. I felt the whisper against my soul. "_Noll_"

The trauma was so great I collapsed and was found in my bedroom by frantic parents. According to the doctors I had died for five minutes.

I got better and made plans to go to Japan. An intense anger simmered in my soul. I would find out who had the balls to kill my brother and then make them wish that they were dead! Against my parents wishes I left for Japan. In a concession to my obvious obsession they convinced a co-worker and school associate to accompany me. Lin.

* * *

Japan is a mess. That was my first thought and I haven't changed my mind since.

When I arrived I decided to come not as Oliver Davis my adopted English name but as my first original given name: Kazuya Shibuya. I enrolled in the school for physics. I was thoroughly impressed by the amount of diversity in the school. People from all religions and talents came from all over the world to study here and I would have really enjoyed myself if not for the knowledge that someone here had killed my brother.

It was strange but no one seemed to associate me with my twin. Maybe it was my studious attitude or the black mourning clothes I aways wore. That or they were just not as intelligent and observant as I am.

I quickly rose to the top of my class of course. Due to my obvious talents as a PK specialist the Deans of the school tried to place me with a medium. I threatened to take the school apart. I would not work with a medium who wasn't my twin. Since he was dead I would have no one. No one was good enough.

Exasperated the Deans placed me on a team. Teams are made up of people who can't work by themselves or in a medium/PK team. My team consists of a monk, miko, priest, medium and of course the ever faithful Lin. The monk is strong in exorcist powers but can't _see_ ghosts. The miko is powerful in only certain situations, but she can _see_. The priest can _see_ and _shoot_ but lacks experience. Being on a team will give him that. The medium can _see_ and I think was placed on my team because she is currently the best the school has. They want her to be my medium and I don't but will refrain from causing more political strife by kicking her off my team. I am of course the head of the team.

* * *

We were assigned a high school not too far from a recently settled town. Now that people where starting to procreate in alarming numbers there was a large need for the high school to be cleaned out of ghosts, bodies and dust.

I went in and followed standard procedures and set my team to setting up cameras and equipment. My medium confirmed that there were only a few ghosts. I wanted to wait until we knew for sure before sending in the monk and priest to exercise them.

I watched the monitors and cursed when I saw a girl wander into the building. Sharing a glance with Lin we both shared a sigh and went out to find the girl and tell her to mind her own business.

It was her own fault that she ran into my camera! I saw that book case fall on her and my first thought was "great now I have to take care of her." Staring at her unconscious body on a blanket in the base room I know that I am going to regret this…


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note. Hehehehe! I seemed to have frustrated a lot of people by not "getting on with it!" Hehehe! Sorry I can't help it but I was actually surprised by the amount of people who were hanging on to when Mai meets Naru. But background is essential to any story and I needed to address Naru's background because this story is deviating a little from the original story line. Not only that but I wanted to address the whole "twin" relationship because it will and does affect the entire storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

When I opened my eyes I was greeted by the surprisingly sour face of my dream man. What crawled up his butt and died? Oh yah he did! I giggled a little at my horrible pun and he cocked his head in exasperation to my giggling self.

"Are you done yet?" He asked in a pissy tone.

"Hold your pants up, Dream man, I wasn't even aware I was going to fall asleep!"

He blinked a little at me, looking taken back.

"What is your problem? Are you not feeling well?" I was getting worried he wasn't acting like his usual cheerful self.

I jumped up and then nearly fell down. "ugh! I don't usually feel so awful in my dreams!" I reached out and put a hand on his forehead. He slapped it away with a disgusted expression. "Don't touch me!"

It was at that point I realized that things weren't adding up. Pain in my head and now hand. Unhappy Dream Man.

I stepped back quickly, changing positions from caring friend to wary. I crouched down by the corner of the room and slid my hand down to the knife I had strapped to my thigh. I wasn't asleep! I assessed the room full of computer equipment and the other occupant.

"Who are you? Why did you capture me!?" I'll be damned if I am turned into a baby factory!

He looked at me disgusted and turned away towards the computers like I wasn't worth his time. I eyed the door wondering if I could make a break for it and run away.

This man may be wearing the face of my dream man but the reality left something to be desired.

Just as I was about to bolt the tallest man I have ever seen came in. He looked at me silently and I bared my teeth at him in silent warning. He shook his head and went and sat down at the computers. The man who wasn't my dream man went over and started to talk to him. I edged closer to the door, watching the two who were ignoring me.

I was about to make my second break for it when more people came in, loud and boisterous. I quickly went silent and still in my corner as I assessed this new group of threats.

"You are so annoying! I told you this is an earth bound spirit!" A smart looking red-head said with a toss of her hair.

"No it is not Ayako! It is a simple spirit who needs exersicing!"

"Bou-san is correct, you are once again useless."

"Now, Hara-san she can help with the exersicim." A young blond man was placating a doll-like woman dressed in Kimonos.

"John-san is correct! I am important!" The woman named Ayako replied looking as though she was about to get into the face of Hara-san.

It was Bou-san who saw me first. He swung around with a big smile on his face and said happily. "Who do we have here? Another team member sent in? How are you?" He pointed to his team members.

"The fiery red-head is our miko, Ayako Matsuzaki. The gentle blond is our priest John Brown. The girl in the kimono is our medium Hara Masako and I am the monk of the group Houshou Takigawa. Everyone calls me Bou-san though."

They were friendly and I relaxed my grip knife. I did not feel threatened and I listened to my instincts.

I bowed in greeting. "I am Mai Taniyama."

"Wow really?! Your parents are like famous!"

"Yes I suppose so." I looked away to find my Dream man staring at me contemplatively.

"You will join our team. You owe me for the cameria you broke. The man at the computers in Lin Koujo and I am Kazuya Shibuya. I am the PK specialist of this group."

I nodded at him aware that I wouldn't be able to run away from this group easily and I did actually owe him for the camera. As a group of phycics I also didn't have to worry about the men trying to make me their baby maker either.

"So is Hara-san your medium?" I asked trying to get a feel for the group dynamics.

His blue eyes darkened.

"No, I work alone and don't need another girl trying to be with me." He sniffed and turned away.

I was astonished at his holier-than-thou attitude! And poor Hara-san looked upset! He is such a narcissist!

"Don't worry I don't want anything to do with that! NARU!"

He turned around, eyes wide with surprise, "what did you call me?"

"Naru! As Naru the narcissist!!"

He smirked a little, "well I am a good catch and I know it."

* * *

I watched the team work together to clean the building out. Naru sent the priest, monk and miko to the different rooms and they began their exersims. Shortly afterwords the medium did a walk through and declared the building free of ghosts. I could have said that as well but I preferred to keep my abilities to myself.

Everyone seemed content to let me be right now. I don't think they realized I have any powers. They just accepted me because of my parents. It isn't unusual for a child to be born without gifts from two gifted parents. But the government still sent those children to the school for phycics because they can pass on their genes to their children.

Actually based off the stares I got from them and the glare from Hara-san I think they all had come to the conclusion that I had been sent here to tempt Naru into making babies with me. I sneered at that thought. I might have considered it if my dream man was alive but this real man was not to my taste… even if he was gorgeous!

After hara-san declared the school clean I was ordered to start packing up. I huffed at Naru but did as I was told. I was actually happy to finally start doing something, all the inactivity was getting to me. I was used to walking great distances or running for my life from men and ghosts.

After the van was packed I informed that I would be riding in the van with Lin and Naru back to the University. I threw my pack in the back of the van next to the equipment to the glare of Lin and then climbed up to the middle seat. It had been some time since I rode in a vehicle and I was a little nervous.

When we started to go if felt like we were speeding. I glanced at the speedometer and saw we were only going 30 miles an hour. I shook my head and decided to look at the man who looked so much like my dream man. Hmm hair is similar although Naru's is a touch longer and darker. His eyes are also a little darker, a soft sorrow lingers in his eyes. The curve of his face and straight elegance of his nose is exactly the same though.

"You are like my dream man." I said this softly in wonderment.

He looked at me with a soft smirk.

"You have good taste…"

"What!!!" I was horrified that he thought I was coming on to him when I had meant something else! For the rest of the trip I kept my eyes on my lap. When we arrived at the University was the first time I looked up. Bitter sweet memories filled me.

I was back where I had started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday!**

**Chapter Four**

Being among people again was a frightening experience. The sounds, smells and quick activity made me reach for my knife more than once. Naru sniffed at me as though I was beneath his notice. Lin though, he watched me like he thought I was more dangerous than all of those fan girls who were running towards Naru screaming! I stepped back to avoid a collision. The girls enveloped him and started chattering about something. _Shrugs_ it isn't like _I _am up on the latest gossip. Behind me I could hear the medium Masako grinding her teeth. Seems as though she wants him but hasn't actually snared him yet.

Naru told the girls that he has some business to finish up and would see them later. He is a real smooth talker. He smiled at these girls but there was no warmth in his eyes. My instincts hummed and I made a mental note to watch him more closely. Some one who can smile and not mean it should be watched closely.

Our group took off for the head Dean's office. They had to check in after every all clear so that the Dean can report it to the government. Then the government will issue orders to begin reconstruction and then rehabitation. It is a long process to build ourselves back up to where we use to be. According to picture books I had seen when I was younger humans practically covered the earth. Now we huddled in empty cities; surrounded by the ghosts of people killed by plague and the ghost of the cities themselves empty and waiting to be filled again. Our county is not the only country to issue orders to the humans left to make as many babies as possible. To that end birth control is outlawed and not even made any more. If a baby is born out of wedlock all the better, maybe the girl in question will make more babies with many different men. Diversity and all that… That is not to say that there aren't couples who are true only to each other. My parents were once such couple. But they are rare in the societies that now encouraged people to make as many babies as possible. Countries are afraid that another disease could wipe humanity completely out.

It might be supposed that such an atmosphere would encourage disease. But the Death plague took care of that. Only the super healthy survived. If someone had even the smallest cold they died. There bodies unable to fight the plague. So ironically most of the diseases of the world disappeared. They are starting to come back of course, heart, diabetes and other body illnesses. But they are rare compared to what they were.

I had been nervous (ok scared shitless) that when I came back to "civilization" that I would be forced to go to a foster home or to marriage contract. All young girls are made to go into a marriage contract at eighteen to ensure that the girl (at a healthy age) is introduced (forced) to produce children. Marriage contracts are made to make a woman be in a relationship for two years. From there she can either be a free agent or make another marriage contract. A contract is highly desirable to many men who want to ensure that the child a girl has is defiantly theirs, this child will then continue that man's family line. Children always take the name of the father, even if the mother is not in a marriage contract with the father. They will be raised with the mother however until they are 16. At which they are tested for possible gifts. If they have some they are sent to the school to be trained, more importantly to me that is where they will be able to choose their partner and NOT be forced into a marriage contract. (Though they will be highly encouraged to make more physic babies to continue the fight against ghosts.) If they do not possess these extra abilities then they are placed in a different boarding school to encourage mingling and social "activities." It is a good thing for these girls that if they are in a good relationship to ensure that their first marriage contract is with one of their peers.

When Naru reported to the Dean about the all clear in the school he mentioned finding me and that due to the circumstances I was to be placed on his team. I think the Dean just about fell over to accommodate Naru. I mean they don't even know if I have any powers! While a little surprising it was not overly so when considering my parents and idea that this man might be hoping to encourage Naru it other directions.

Then Naru suggested that the Dean place me in the school so that I might get some education for my feeble mind. I am going to kill that man!

* * *

The Dean had another student Ayumi show me to the girls' dormitory. The rest of the group and Naru left. Naru with the parting shot to not be late tomorrow morning when I was suppose to show up at his office. Which was in the hall of Directors, not to far from the Dean's office actually… Despite my issues with him Naru must be a pretty important person to have such accommodations and highly placed people trying to please him.

I walked behind Ayumi who chattered about school, boys and the sites of the campus. It was huge, most defiantly to hold of the people who came from all over the world to be trained here. The girl's dormitory and the boys were right next to each other. And Ayumi said with a wink it is an open door policy around here. Can't have enough people working to make more babies!

I grimaced at that and then tried to give this cheerful girl a grin.

"I suppose so but I will keep to myself until I get better acquainted."

She nudged me with a lecherous smile. "Oh I get acquainted alright!"

My room was on the first floor and was a single bedroom, bathroom down the hall and cafeteria in the next building over. It was actually quite spacious, with a western style bed and large cupboards for clothes. I am assuming I would have to supply the rest of the stuff. I walked in and dropped my bag on the bed, next to the folded sheets and blanket.

Ayumi hovered around the doorway looking uncomfortable. Perhaps my unwillingness to hold a conversation has left her put out?

"Umm well I will leave you to get comfortable and if you need anything I am in the next room!" She left with a wave and shut the door.

I looked around at the empty white walls. With out bothering to unpack my bag I went to open the large windows. I could have used them for a door. On that thought, I exited the room and decided to go exploring.

* * *

I walked around the entire campus; lingering over the Mediums Hall and any Hall that was ornate and pretty. It soon got dark and I headed back to the dorm. My breath came out in white wisps. Most people were inside where it was warm, had good company and food. I preferred the quiet and solitude of the dark sidewalk. As I walked back past the Medium Hall I saw a dark shape lingering in front of the building. _Naru_.

In the dark like this he looked like my Dream Man then ever. I think they must have been brothers. My dead ghost and this live lost ghostly man. I wanted to ask Naru but considering the vibes he gave off of "don't get close" I decided I didn't want my hand bitten off. I listen to my instincts and this man Naru had a wall around him about a mile high.

Curious thought about why he was here I sidled up to him.

"If you wanted to catch me unawares you would have to do better than that." He sneered at me as he pivoted to face me.

I gasped slightly at him. He was truly a beautiful looking man and the soft light of the moon and distant streetlights did nothing but flatter him. I shook my head. Get it together Mai!

I smiled at him comfortable in his presence as I had not been with any other since being dragged away from my nomadic lifestyle.

"I just wanted to get out of the room and away from all of the people."

"Hmmm… be at my office tomorrow at 8 sharp. You will be tested tomorrow and then placed within the school as appropriate."

I nodded. As I turned away to go back to my empty room I felt the chill of a ghost skim through my body. I flinched and shivered. Surprised to feel that sensation here of all places, surrounded by all of these mediums and people who should have taken care of such a problem.

Naru caught my involuntary reaction.

"What is it?" He said sharply.

I shook my head at him. "I felt a ghost, somewhere close to here."

He stepped closer. "Male or Female?"

Intimidated by his intense face I stepped back. "I don't know it was too quick. Why would there be a ghost here anyway? Wouldn't it have been exercised already?"

He stepped back, loosing the intense stare only to seem to be thinking hard about something. He waved dismissively at me. "Some ghosts respond to a certain trigger only."

I nodded confused and then with a last glance at him back to staring at the building… I walked away.

* * *

I woke up before the sun. Bad habit… one I needed to stop now that I was in a relatively safe haven. I blearily got dressed in my clothes from yesterday just with clean underwear. I would have to get more clothes now that I wasn't toting them on my back and could actually have a selection of clothes. Hair combed and teeth brushed. Last night I had indulged in my first shower in years. Good thing there was a lot of hot water to be had.

I headed downstairs to get some breakfast. The tea selection was generic and I turned my nose up. I would have to go find better tea. I ate my rice and eggs. I marveled at the taste of eggs. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten some.

I left for Naru's office and promptly got lost. In the dark and by myself I had been fine but once you added bustling humanity I was overwhelmed and unable to pin point my position. Finally I managed after asking another girl where Kazuya Shibuya's office was. She knew and offered to take me there. When we got there she tried to follow me in and I couldn't get her to leave me alone! I think she wanted to go in there and get _better acquainted_ with Naru! Only after letting her know he was expecting me she left with wink that suggestion she thought our appointment was about something else.

I am not used to such open sexuality and still don't know how to deal with it. Except with a blush and a stammer. I daresay she thought I was too shy and innocent. Not too off the mark either… I just might be the only virgin on the campus at almost eighteen.

Naru greeted me with a "your late."

I bared my teeth at him in a silent snarl.

He put his hand on his forehead and massaged his pulse points under his eyebrows. "I don't suppose you at least know how to make tea?"

I brightened. He had good tea?! I nodded and he gestured towards a small room off the main. Inside I found a small kitchen and set to work. I decided to make a spring jasmine with green tea. Mmmmmm sweet no need for sugar and it would brighten this cold almost winter day.

I brought out a cup for myself and Naru. I waited and watched while he took a sip before I would take mine.

He smelled it. Tasted carefully with respect to the heat and then I saw his eyes widen and he took another sip. _He enjoyed my tea_. My heart gave a little thump and I went to take a sip of my own. I decided he couldn't be all that bad. Anyone who enjoyed my tea was alright in my book. Even if he has asperity complex. I thought back to my father. Sitting around a little child's tea table and allowing me to pour (spill) his tea and then teaching me how to brew a superior cup of tea. At five I had learned most of the points and after he died I only drank tea for week, trying to somehow show my father how much I missed him.

After we sipped our morning tea we got to business. Naru tested me and didn't seem surprised by the results. I am a medium. I had thought about trying to keep it too myself but what was the point? It would be better to have the benefits a gifted person had as opposed to an ordinary person.

After consulting the Dean we decided on mornings being work hours and after lunch I would attend classes. If needed on cases I would be excused from class.

I bid Naru good-bye to go to lunch and then classes. He didn't even look up from his book! UGH!

* * *

I went to class. My first being a reading and writing course. Then math and then at the end of the day I finally had my first official medium course. It was boring all about how to open yourself up to ghosts to sense them. I was so far beyond this class from living on my own in a ghost infested vagrancy that my head hit the desk and I promptly fell asleep.

I awoke to a dark plane with a strange soft light. I turned and there was my own personal Dream man.

"Hey Dream Man how are you doing?"

He smiled at me. "It seems you are starting your formal training. Tell me about what you are doing."

I told him about the campus and all how boring the classes were and the people I was around. He was interested when I finally mentioned Naru and how I came to the campus. But my Dream man really perked up when I mentioned Lin.

"You said Lin? Was there another man with him? Or course there was you mentioned a Naru... What is this Naru like??"

"Well he looks exactly like you…oh and his real name is Kazuya Shibuya." I was leery feeling bad about mentioned someone that I was sure was family.

"Noll…" My dream man breathed.

"Huh?" Yeah that was real classy.

"My brother, my twin brother."

"Oh, I am sorry." I didn't know what else to say. My Dream man is dead and I am in contact with his real family. Did he want me to say anything to Naru?

"Did you want me to talk to Naru for you?"

"Not yet…

"You know I have never asked but why haven't you passed on?" I had really wanted to know but never felt that it was ok to ask. Maybe now that we are discussing his family instead of any ghost I may or may-not be bunking with, made it a good time to do so.

"I can't leave until I figure out who killed me. Not only that but I am tied to Noll in a way only another twin can understand. I can't leave this world until he lets go of me."

"Hmmmm, and why don't you want me to talk to him and maybe work something out between the two of you?"

"Until I can figure out who killed me then by telling him that I am lingering on as a ghost will only make him feel worse. I am sure he is here in the school to figure out the same thing but I am afraid he would treat you unfairly. Since you can talk to me and he can't right now, he isn't ready to hear my voice." He said that last sentence sadly.

"Let me help! You have helped me so much and you are my best friend. Let me help you find your rest!" I smiled at him to let him know how sincere I was.

He smiled back and nodded. "You have to know Mai that this won't be easy. You will have to experience what I went through and then go from there."

I nodded determined. I would help my Dream man get his justice and then help him get Naru to accept and let go of him. I hit my head with my fist. This is going to be harder than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:** Opps! Some people pointed out that Mai didn't actually get Gene's name from him. That was a mistake I had meant for full disclosure and somehow forgot to write that in… Oh well I am going to work with my mistake and go from there…Maybe some angst or mystery… We will see.

The other thing is this story IS going to be more about a relationship between Naru and Mai. (With a mystery to solve) I intend for limes and hints to go on between them. My other series won't have that because I am writing before Mai finds out about Gene. So this story is going to be the outlet for the need to make a romance with an actual get together with Mai. Shoot I might even have to change the rating…depending on how steamy things get of course!

**Chapter Five: **

The next morning I stumbled into the office, shirt askew and arms limp and dragging. When my next door neighbor Ayumi said that she likes to get acquainted she wasn't kidding! Most of the night knocking sounds, screaming and groaning came from over there. I was tempted to go make sure she wasn't being killed (or haunted). The only thing that was stopping me was the words she kept interspersing here and there between the screaming and the groaning.

Now I am aware that I know very little about sexuality but from the sounds that were going on I don't think I am missing much…

I slumped into my chair in the receptionist seat. The doorbell rang and in swept Naru. I perked up a little, _look at him, sigh_, all put together and then I smelled the scent of his cologne. He took off his coat, black shirt stretching over shoulder muscles. Mmmm maybe I can see the attraction.

He turned and cocked an eyebrow at me. Doubtless taking in the rumpled clothing, vacant stare and drooling induced by his hotness. He shook his head.

"Mai, tea."

* * *

After I gave Naru some black tea, he introduced me to the joys of filing. Apparently he and Lin do not like this aspect of office work. I promptly decided it wasn't my cup of tea either. But baring running back into the wild or getting a job with some else (who probably doesn't look as good as Naru) I would suffer in silence.

Half way through my morning I met the team of SPR. Naru's team.

"This is not a coffee house." Naru apparently doesn't know how to say hi.

"Yah but you have the best stuff and it is free!" Bou-san nudged him. "Besides we need to properly greet and celebrate the newest member of our team!" he gestured wildly at me.

Bou-san came up to me and took both of my hands. "If you need anything at all please don't hesitate to come to me."

He cringed as a red purse hit him on the head. "You pervert leave her alone!" Ayako stood behind him shaking her purse in a threatening motion. John came up to me and said that it was "a pleasure to meet me." He seems like such a sweet man.

Masako eyed me from across the room. "And what position do you think will be yours in this team?"

"Oh" I sheepishly shrugged at her. "I am a medium like my dad."

Her posture went ramrod straight and she looked at me with distain. "There is already a medium on this team. You will need to apply for another team."

I smiled at her, not intimidated. "It wasn't my choice you will have to take that up with Naru."

Cutting into the tension Bou-san called out "Naru?"

I turned to smile at him "Yah! Like Naru the Narcissist!" They all laughed and said "why didn't we think of that!" Then we started chatting and talking about things that you do when you want to learn about each other.

I could see Masako staring hard at me, not included in the team spirit. She wouldn't be challenging Naru for his decision but she also wouldn't be making my life easier any time too soon.

I saw the time. "Oh no! I am going to be late for class! Bye everyone!" I ran out the door excited to go to class. Because the first medium class had been so easy they were bumping me up a couple of classes. I was going to learn how to see spirits.

* * *

The class started with the 6 of us sitting around a box. Our teacher had captured a spirit that was attached to this box just for this class. That way we didn't have to go into a dangerous situation just to learn how to do this.

"Now I want to you get sleepy." She said walking around us. "Relax. The easiest place to begin to see ghosts is in that half awareness between sleep and consciousness. Just don't fall asleep because then you won't see anything!"

My eyes drifted down at half mast the room seemed darker and the box brighter. Slowly as I stared in half sleep I saw a ghost clutching at the box. "MINE!" He screamed defiantly to the room. I laughed to myself. So greedy!

From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of white. Startled I started to wake up from my self induced trance. Spinning quickly I turned away from the group and got the impression of claws and a screaming face rushing towards me. I screamed in terror and then got hit with something on my face. I fell down and cracked my head on the other ghost's box. The startled faces of my classmate and teacher were the last things I saw.

_I was driving. My hands steering the wheel confidently, it was dark. And I could only see just where the beams from the headlights hit. But I wasn't worried. I knew this road like the back of my hand. Suddenly in the head lights I saw Naru. Standing still on the side of the road, looking down on a lake. No time to wonder why he was out here I slammed on my breaks, I swerved on the road, back tires fish-tailing and then right before I slammed into Naru I saw him turn and give me a horrified look. He raised his arm as if to ward off a blow. _

I sat up. Gasping. Eyes frantic and searching the room I was in. Hospital. I checked my face, arms and legs with my hands. I cocked my head. I could hear Naru arguing with someone in the hallway.

"I need to check on her."

"Is she your medium?"

"No."

"Then I am sorry you can't check on her."

"She is on my team and I will go in there."

"NO you will _not_ if she isn't your medium then you will have to wait for the ok from the Dean, even if she is on your team. The incident happened in a class and we still need to make a report."

"Naru!!" I called out to him suddenly afraid that something HAD happened to him. The face he made when he was about to be hit by me haunting me, lingering to create a pain in my chest.

Suddenly the door opened and in he came, shouldering the doctor aside. Looking me over. Before he had a chance to say anything I was out of the bed. I raced over to him ignoring the doctor behind him. I put my hands on his arms, chest and then face. He tried to step back, face affronted. I didn't let go but clung. I started to mutter. "Just a dream… just a dream…" I looked up at him. "Oh god it was awful you got ran over by a car!" I burrowed into his chest still upset.

His face went startled and then he started to hug me back. Holding me sniffling in his arms he turned back to the doctor.

"Never mind. She is my medium."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: **

_Sneak peek into Naru:_

As her tears seeped into my shirt I contemplated the girl who had turned my life into chaos in about two days. I had decided to keep her on my team as soon as I learned her name. Mai Taniyama, the daughter of my twin's most favorite teacher. That she was a medium was a bonus; because it gave me an excuse to have her on my team with out having to resort to some personal excuse. But now she is giving me a glimpse of something even greater; chance to figure out who killed Gene. She has seen the beginning of what happened. It makes me hope that she will see more.

I held her body close as I contemplated the possibilities. Despite what I told the doctor there is no way the Dean would allow her to become my personal Medium. She is untrained. Not to mention I know that Masako is distant family to him. He wants her to become my personal medium and then of course my bed-partner, as most medium and PK partners are. We work to closely to not share that last intimacy. (Having my twin was my medium was a special case, the intimacy/connection of twins went much deeper than that of lovers). He is pushing for her to be his connection to me; the most powerful PK expert alive right now. It would be a major mark for him to get control of the two of us. _As if I would allow __**that**__ to happen_.

The girl in my arms sniffed one last time and then shyly looked at me. I contemplated her cinnamon eyes and heart-shaped face. She was a little thin, possibly from her wandering in the wilderness. But at the same time I could see that doing so had matured her in ways that many of the children around here were not. I pushed her away gently.

"Go get dressed."

She stepped away and grabbed some clothes. I watched her and the way the thin hospital gown draped her body. I smirked, there might be some possibilities there… The personal excuse may not have been so off the mark. The door shut behind me as I left the room to give her some privacy. I would have to be slow with this one. She obviously wasn't forward like her peers. I smiled; contemplating the chase…I enjoy figuring out and chasing much more than having it thrown at me…

* * *

_Back to Mai_

* * *

He left the room to let me get dressed. I wondered at that last look he had given me. Eyes dark and a superior smirk… if I didn't know any better I would have thought he was checking me out! A full body flush hit me. I brought myself down from my high, there is no way that hunk of a man would consider getting with skinny me. I got dressed in my multiple layers to go out into the cold.

When I came out of the hospital room I ran into Naru talking to the Dean. I came up behind Naru and let my hand lightly touch his warm shoulder. He glanced down at me. Eyes flashing for a moment. Confused I decided he really doesn't like to be touched! I turned to the Dean.

"And how are you doing my dear?" His deep voice rang down the hall.

I smiled shyly at him. This man could make or break a person in the physic world. "I am fine, much better. The nurse said I should watch out for any signs of concussion but that they didn't think it was too likely. Just the angle that I fell made it seem worse than it was."

He smiled at me and gestured me towards the lobby and chairs. "Please sit down. We just need to take a moment and have you recount what you saw. It is most unusual for someone to see a ghost that is not part of the lesson. That you obviously did so means we need to investigate this occurrence."

"Oh" I sat down across from him. Grateful when Naru sat next to me. "Well, I just got an impression of claws and something or someone screaming, it hit my cheek and the force took me down, where I hit the box." I rubbed at the tender spot on my face.

"Anything else?" The dean was intent, searching for something. "Oh I did dream but I don't think it had anything to do with the ghost." I fibbed, it had to do with Naru and I didn't really want this man to know for some reason.

"Nonsense everything is important in a ghost hunt." He pushed.

"Oh well I dreamed I was driving and car and it was dark."

"Anything else?" I stared at the Dean the tension in his face setting off some alarms. I shook my head. "No" just that I was driving." I could feel Naru tense besides me. He was staring at the dean with a dark intensity. He interrupted.

"Why… Would it be an issue if she saw more?"

The Dean backed off shaking his hands. "Of course not it just seems so disconnected. There is no story like most ghosts have."

"Maybe she didn't see it all; she is after all untrained at this time."

The Dean sighed. "Of course. I will note this information in the report. And I would like to request that you take this case and investigate. If it is truly something we want to eliminate it before the ghost gets out of hand."

Naru shifted. Something that looked like triumph flashed on his face. He looked surprisingly happy to take this case! "Of course, I will do everything in my power to get to the bottom of this case." He stood up and shook the Dean's hand. Then turned to offer me his help up. I accepted and he swept me up and out of the room before another word could be exchanged. He vibrated with excitement. Something had just happened to make him happy and I have no idea what it was.

* * *

Naru dumped me off in the main room of the office and promptly disappeared into Lin's office, shutting the door firmly behind him. Geez thanks a lot! I sniffed in his direction and then went to make some tea to sooth my headache. Just as I poured my self a cup Naru called out. "Mai! I want a cup of tea as well!" I sighed. Knocked on Lin's door and handed him my cup. "Lin do you want some tea?" He shook his head. Then Naru shut the door in my face. I stared at the door in stupefaction. He didn't really do that did he?

As I contemplated the various actions open to me, screaming, pounding the door down or doing nothing, I heard the door bell ring. I turned to greet the people and saw my new friends and team members.

"Hey how are you doing?" Bou-san asked me gently. I beamed at him happy to have someone ask me how I am going. It was nice to have people concerned about my welfare. It had been so long since that had happened.

"I am good!"

Ayako sniffed at me. "I don't see how you can be good. I mean look at you!" My face fell. Feelings a little hurt I retreated. She followed and picked up my arm by the sleeve of my flannel. My mouth dropped in surprise. "Just look at these clothes! I mean when is the last time you wore something pretty." Startled at the change in subject, I stammered… "Umm well if you travel long distances outside you don't want to wear something thin, you wear thick and easily dried clothes." "Ugh!! I am taking you shopping!" She pulled me into a hug, her perfume and mothering hitting me in a place I thought had died with my father. "Oh we have to take care of you!" With that she took off with me firmly in tow. Bou-san, John and Masako had stepped back and just watched. Obviously not wanting to get in the way of Ayako on a rampage.

* * *

By the end of the day (read midnight) I flopped onto my bed in exhaustion. Ayako is a force of nature! She had brought me back to my dorm to assess my wardrobe. When she saw the blank walls, bed with sheets and skimpy blanket, and horror of horrors only two changes of clothes and one set of pajamas I think she almost died of shock and terror. Then she took me by my hand and led me through _hell_ for the rest of the afternoon.

In an effort to counteract my obliviously more masculine clothing I had been wearing she bought me more skirts then I have ever seen in my life! Short skirts, long skirts, dresses and a few but not many pairs of jeans, then they were the blouses, soft sweaters, silk pajamas, underwear, the list goes on an on.

She also insisted on more blankets, pillows and pictures for the wall, lamps, and a thick rug, just everything! I honestly was afraid of her and what ever high she was on. It was like the more she bought the more she needed to get! I have never seen such a shopping frenzy. When I was worried about the cost she just waved me off, said she was rich enough. By the end of the night I just shut up and let her go. It was obvious I wasn't going to be able to stop her…

Then we came back and had to put everything away. She wasn't satisfied until everything had been put into its place. Clothes hanging, bed made and rug and pictures put down and up. But I have to admit, looking around the room. Suddenly it feels like I have a home, and contemplating the team of people I now work with… maybe a family.

* * *

I woke up late again. I blame Ayako.

Dressing quickly, I put on one of my new skirts; it hit the middle of my shin, warm stockings and knee high boots. Last a soft turtle neck sweater. With my hair combed and a swipe of chap stick I have to admit as I ran to my job, I have never felt so beautiful in my life.

I snuck into the office only to have the doorbell give me away. I heard Naru call from his office. "You're late! And I want some tea!" Huffing I hung up my coat and went to fix tea. I brought it into his office. He looked up from his paper and paused. He looked me up and down. Lingering. I shifted self consciously and held out his tea cup. He took it.

"New clothes?"

"Yea" I smiled at him "Ayako went out with me and declared my wardrobe shameful. So we got something more in line to what she says I should wear."

"Hmmm." He took a sip of tea, eyeing me over the teacup. "Remind me to thank her later."

"Now on to other things, we are going to be on a case here on the campus. I am going to put your classes on hold for this case. I want you to go out with Lin and set up cameras. He will show you how and where so that they are discrete and still get the most coverage. Come back to me when you are done and we will start the next step." I nodded determinedly at him.

"Oh and Mai, on my team I don't encourage you to be distracted by any of the boys around here. I want you focused on the case not flirting with any boy you run into."

I stiffened at the implications of what he was saying. "I am no whore." I said stiffly. "Nor have I done anything to warrant any such accusations."

He nodded at me obviously satisfied. "Of course and I know that you have been isolated for a long time from people. So if a boy comes on to you, let him know that I don't allow you to have boyfriends while on a case and then let me know and I will make sure he doesn't bother you."

I stared at him. Mind racing. Why in heaven's name didn't he want me to go out and explore? Hell, practically the entire purpose of this campus was to encourage boys and girls (beyond training) and he wants me to deprive myself longer? I stared at him, contemplating this request beyond most employers' demands. Fine if he doesn't want me to flirt with boys during a case then I won't. But I thought to myself as I eyed him before nodding and turning away to go help Lin, he can't stop me from at least flirting with him! A girl's got needs after all... and mine have been ignored for too long…


	7. Chapter 7

Author note: I must say that this is going to be my longest story yet! I have gotten maybe 1/3 of the way through!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **

Assisting Lin in setting up the equipment was easier and harder then it looks. I am strong and could carry all of the equipment, all those years of backpacking coming to handy. But I was also isolated from society. I have _no _current technology know-how. So Lin and I developed a system. I packed the equipment and he made sure it worked. We worked silently and efficiently. Besides, I didn't know what to say to him, and he obviously was the strong silent type.

While we worked putting equipment up around campus we gathered quite a following of people. The girls seemed to find Lin _very_ interesting and the boys seemed to find _me_ interesting! Lin and I did our best to ignore the chatter.

"Mmmm look at that hottie! I could make him a happy man!"

"Hey check out the new chick! Finally some fresh meat!"

The more we ignored them the more the comments seemed to degenerate down into the gutter. My ears were burning and I think my cheeks turned scarlet. Lin looked at me from the side of his eyes after a particularly ribald comment and then sighed. He turned to the crowd.

"I am sorry but we are taken. Go find your amusement elsewhere."

The girls and boys groaned and then started to flirt with each other. I nodded my thanks to Lin and then kept my eye on a few of the men who didn't seem fazed by Lin's statement but even more interested. Some people just like to chase, the more off limits the better…

Once the equipment was all up we turned to leave. Two of the boys who had refused to leave came up to confront us. A tall brown haired boy and a smaller but more muscular blond; "Hello! I am Eric and this is Kojo. We were wondering if you would like to come to a party. It will be held at the Mediums' Hall." This was from the blond.

I stared and Lin quieted. I looked to Lin for direction. He actually looked rather interested! I nodded towards the boys. "Sure, could I bring my friends?"

They smiled at me, all teeth. "Bring as many friends as you like!"

I smiled back, my own smile a little brittle and then I turned to Lin my smile turning more natural. "Hear that we have been invited to a party!" He smirked softly and nodded.

The boys were quick to interrupt. "I thought you meant you would be brings some friends!?"

I got confused. "But Lin is one of my friends." Then I got mad "I won't go if I can't bring more then just girls!"

The boys looked at each other and then nodded. "Fine just don't bring a lot of boys."

I nodded at them and then left. Who cares what they say… Let's see, John, Bou-san, Lin-san and Naru that's four… Masako, Ayako and Me that's three… Oops I am bringing more boys then girls!! Hehehe I snickered to myself all the way back to the office.

Lin led me into Naru's office and we reported back that all of the equipment had been taken care of. Naru then proceeded to tell me what else he had wanted.

"Mai, I have learned that there will be a party at the hall. Make sure you get invited to go."

"Done"

His blue eyes went wide. "Explain."

"Well while we were out some of the boys from a group of people that followed us asked me to go."

His blue eyes went narrow. "Followed you? Did you explain that you aren't allowed to date anyone?"

Lin jerked a little next to me in the process of taking a sip of tea. I wonder if he burned his tongue?

I waved my hand at Naru dismissing his pissy-niss. "No, but no worries I got the rest of the gang all invited! Go me!" I punched my hand up in the air. Naru rolled his eyes. "Did you ask if anyone else wanted to go with you?"

I was startled and a little upset. "You don't want to go with me?"

"I don't date Mai." I was surprised and confused. "Who said anything about a date? I am bringing the whole team!" I got up suddenly excited I knew that at least Ayako and Masako would understand. "I have to go call the girls at least _they_ will be excited!" I left closing the door firmly behind me.

* * *

The room rang with the echo of door slamming. I turned to Lin confusion on my face I am sure. "Did she just refuse me?"

Lin shook his head at me and put his tea cup down. "Oliver, you never asked her anything. You are too used to girls knowing what they want and coming on to _you_. Not the other way around." He snickered a little at my expense. "What is this about her not being allowed to see other boys?"

I put my cold face on. No way am I going to be questioned about that! Besides that has nothing to do with how sexy she can be… in a skirt…hospital gown… and everything to do with her dreaming about how Gene died… Dang hard to lie to yourself… Luckily it seems as though Lin has decided not to ask… Or it is just a case of really good friends knowing when to not keep pushing.

On to the case…

"Did everything go up alright?"

Lin nodded. "Yes we have all the cameras up including sound and thermal cameras; the majority of which are in the Medium Hall. This will be perfect for the party tonight. Also, I did manage to put a few in the Main office. I know that you were feeling a little suspicious of the Dean."

I nodded. That man is just a little too slick sometimes, he is also the only person who is completely aware of my connection to Gene. He (Gene) being the reason I can refuse Masako as my medium. Because _technically_ at this time Gene is still considered missing not dead. No body has ever been found. Even though I know he is dead I can still claim to have a medium. Tricky politics but it works for right now.

I sighed and then smirked at Lin. I know how to get him back for the teasing. "Lin let's go get ready for a party." He gave me a pained expression and then nodded. Ah victory is sweet!

* * *

The music thrummed through my body and threatened to shake my teeth fillings out. Our team moved towards the Medium Hall. It was alight with Christmas lights hanging everywhere; there were also the traditional Japanese balloon lights hanging as well from the ceiling. It was a beautiful display of west meets east. I was impressed by the wide range of people that filled the Hall. Young teenagers and older adults all mingled, the obviously different ethnicities didn't seem to be an issue either. It was just a bunch of people who all came together to have a good time. Obviously the booze flowed freely as well. Men and women were dancing with abandon, chattering and laughing could be heard in a mumble competing with the music.

I clutched at Naru's arm a little more fiercely. I was feeling overwhelmed by the vibrancy of this party. I could also feel the death glare that was stabbing me in the back, courtesy of one pissed-off Medium. When we had left the office where we all gathered to go to the party Masako had been quick to try to grab Naru's arm to be escorted. Being the quick street smart vagabond I am I had realized this would be an issue before meeting up. So instead of making a scene at the office I called Naru on the way and asked if he would mind taking me to the Hall. I had forgotten where it was…… I know sneaky right!?

Well _he_ seemed to have bought the excuse! The obvious copout is that everyone else was there too and going where we were, but _I_ certainly wasn't going to point that out. And he had just simply said that I had already asked for him to escort me, and took my arm and we left. The whole way there I could feel a death ray though. She was being escorted by John. Bou-san and Ayako were arguing behind them and Lin unconcerned with his couple-less state took the rear guard.

The party swallowed us up. Very quickly we got separated from the other couples. Naru placed his arm around me in a surprisingly possessive move. I clutched back. If he was going to claim me then I would do the same to him!

We skirted around the dancers. Naru kept looking around like he was trying to find someone. Sighing a little he turned down to me. He said something and I couldn't quite make it out. The base of the music thumping my ears was too intense. He came closer his cheek brushing mine, he talked right next to my ear, his lips grazing it. "Do you want to get a drink?"

I nodded. Shivered a little. It was an amazing sensation to have him put his lips next to my ear. He directed me towards the table with the drinks. I wanted to try to impress him and gulped down one of the drinks, it backfired. I think I almost died. The burn of the drink hit my throat and burned my lungs on the way down. He shook his head at me as I coughed and then got me another drink. "Drink slowly." He sipped his own drink.

The first drink barely made it down… but the second went smooth, tasted sweet too! By now I felt tipsy. Inhibitions started to seem like nuisances… the world became a hazy throbbing mess… The music made my body start swaying and I turned to Naru. "wanna dance?" He eyed me and then the gyrating group on the floor. He shook his head no. I shrugged and then eyed the man next to him. He was cute... I grinned happily at him… He smiled at me. Naru cursed and then grabbed my arm and headed into the dancing, grinding mob before the other man could do more then reach out too.

We got to the middle of the floor and were surrounded by other couples, grinding and moving to the beat. I don't know how to dance. Luckily the alcohol took away all embarrassment. It might have also had an effect on Naru…

_We danced. _

His leg somehow got between mine and his arm wrapped around my waist and oh boy! I got my hips shimming around his leg like another girl I could see and judging by how dark Naru's eyes got I think I was shimming quite well! My eye caught another couple and I turned around put my rear up to his hips and shimmied again. Hips moving chest heaving, hair flaring… It was the most stimulating thing I have ever felt. I felt alive, foxy, sexy…. I don't know how long we stayed out on the floor teasing each other, fanning a flame I have never burned before.

I saw Bou-san and Ayako getting down and dirty on the floor. A beautiful pink-haired woman making Lin look happily uncomfortable and John and Masako swaying off on the edge of the crowd. At some time I saw her taking in the moves Naru and I were putting on each other with sad eyes. She met my eyes at one point. With a sad, resolute look of a girl moving on she took a hold of John more firmly.

Eventually we quit the dancing and grabbed another drink for our parched throats. I watched him drink his down. Head back, adam-apple moving. I drank mine down the same way no longer feeling the burn of alcohol. He watched me too, eyes dark. He reached out and steadied my stumbling steps. I put my hand up and felt the stubble of his chin and neck, so different from mine. I put my head on his chest. It felt so heavy. I watched the dancers and smelled his cologne.

When the dancers parted I could see Naru standing there watch us. I blinked puzzled my mind felt full of cotton. I looked at Naru and then looked up at Naru.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking in my puzzled expression.

I knitted my eyebrows at him and touched his face again. I looked towards the Naru in the crowd. I looked up again. With a drunk reassurance to my Naru. "You are soooo much prettier!"

"Huh?"

"You are much prettier than that other Naru over there!"

"What!!"

I pointed at the other Naru. "I said, you are prettier then the other Naru!"

He looked wildly over where I was pointing. "Where is he??"

The other Naru came up to us smiling at me. I giggled. "I am standing next to_ two_ Naru's!" I blinked at the other one. "_Wait a minute_ your Dream Man!" I giggled again. Suddenly I was being shaken by an urgent Naru. "Where!? Where is Gene?" I frowned at Naru, "no this is dream man, and he is standing right next to me."

Dream man who is apparently named Gene kept saying something to me. But for the life of me I couldn't hear what his was saying. Naru shaking me didn't help either. "Quit it! I am trying to hear Dream man." Naru stopped shaking me. I blinked and shook my heavy head again. I watched Gene's lips. "Dream." "Mai." "School." "????" I repeated his words but the last one was too hard. Naru was watching and listening to me intently. I shrugged at him. "It is so much easier to understand him when I am sleeping." I complained.

I turned to Naru. The alcohol was making my head heavy and my wits slow. I saw an older woman staring at me. Her eyes flickered to Naru and she suddenly looked enraged. She stalked towards me. I got scared I quickly huddled into his arms turning him to face to oncoming woman. "Naru!' I whimpered.

Suddenly Gene stood in front of us. Protecting us. "No Gene!" Naru's head snapped up at my cry, arms tightening around me. The woman gave a macabre grin and somehow pushed him to the side. She pulled her arm back and with a scream of "you!" she hit me hard across the face. The pain sucked me down and the alcohol took away my will to fight. Lights out.

* * *

Mai's head whipped around and impacted with my chest hard enough to make my breath leave with an _oomph_! I clutched her unconscious sagging body. Suddenly I saw a soft glow. My brother was holding a woman back. "GO Noll!" I nodded, picked-up up Mai and ran.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I am sooooo sorry for the long delay in updates. But you see I am a really bad employee and when there is no work to be done I write. But sadly the office has been busy. Two people on vacation and a work load of three. No time to write, consequently. I don't write while home. Then right after that I had the Lasik eye correction done. Haven't been able to look at a computer for more than a half hour straight before I have to run for some eye-drops. It will get better just will take some time to heal…

**Chapter Eight**

About two steps out the door of the hall Naru's alcohol-cogged wits caught up to him. _He had just left his brother behind!_ Instead of standing, fighting down that ghost and finally getting answers he had _ran_! After finally seeing his brother, he hadn't stopped to ask any questions. He ran!

Cursing himself and looking rather upset he resettled his burden of punched-out drunk Mai and started towards her dorm. He grit his teeth at the knowing glances given him by other couples walking by. There was no point going back. By now the manifestation of his brother would be gone. Either he had been able to see his brother because of burst of power from Gene or his drinking had opened up his senses a little more and he had been open to invitation. Either way the moment was gone.

The way he saw it he had two options. Get drunk every night in the hopes that he may be able to create the right combination and see his brother again or use Mai. Getting drunk might temporary help but it would leave addictions, create headaches and ultimately he just might be so drunk that even if he did reach his brother he might not remember it in the morning! Then there was Mai. She had called Gene "dream man." Naru recalled that she had likened him to a "dream man" before. But his ego had assumed that she was just one of many who knew he was hot. Now he believed that she had actually seen Gene before and had been referring to him.

He reached the dorm and went to Mai's room. It was unlocked. He stepped in and laid her on the bed. Looking around he could see that Ayako really had shopped until she dropped. Pleased with the nice stuff he decided with a firm nod that if Mai was dreaming about Gene then he was going to be right here to get any information he could. He took off his shirt, pants, shoes and socks. Then he undressed Mai to her underwear. Nodding in approval, she was as shapely as he had imagined; lean strong muscles; small breasts, soft curve to the hips. He climbed in next to her and pulled her unresisting body close.

His mind was still fogged with alcohol, and the warmth of Mai and the blankets dropped him into sleep faster than he had been able to in a long time. _Since Gene died_.

* * *

When I woke up I honestly thought I was on my deathbed. My head pounded, my throat rasped and my eyes stabbed me. I also think something crawled into my mouth and died. I pulled myself off of the edge of the bed where I was perched and grabbed my day-old tea. It was much better tasting then the film that coated the back of my mouth. I also downed some headache medicine. I decided to go back to bed screw Naru and getting to work on time!

However, when I turned to climb back into bed and I realized _why_ I had been sleeping on the edge of the bed. Naru was sleeping in MY bed!! He had sprawled out and had managed to take up most of the bed! He breathed deeply, no snoring.

Last night was a blur, I know we danced, drank… and then there was something else… I don't remember though. I concentrated on myself. I didn't hurt and I know I was told the first time would hurt… so we didn't _do_ anything…Why was he here? My head hurt and felt muzzled. I shrugged to tired to fight and get angry, I climbed right back into that bed and laid my head down on Naru's shoulder, draped my arm over his chest and threw my leg over his like hugging a large stuffed animal. As I drifted back to sleep I felt his arms come around me and then I was out.

The next time I woke up I was sprawled across the bed and had my head buried in a pillow that smelled of Naru's cologne. Mmmm

A firm, "Mai get up." got my attention. My head came up and I blinked at an obviously showered and fresh Naru. I blinked again. He sighed, and then smirked. "The women around here were more than happy to let me use their shower and then wait for my laundry to be freshened up." It took a moment to process. Naru had been to our showers and then most likely sat around in a towel while the girls did his laundry and flirted with him. He had been sitting almost naked and I missed it!!!

He shook his head at me. And turned and started for the door. "Mai, get dressed and meet me at the office. There has been a new development in the case and we will have do discuss the next steps." And with that he left. I laid there still mind caught in the idea of him mostly naked and that other girls had seen him… Well too bad! He is going to be mine!

I pumped my arm up in victory and got out of bed and headed to the showers. _That_ was a frustrating experience all of the girls there wanted to reminisce about Naru and to tease me. But I finally made it out of there and went to get dressed.

Despite my wishing to wear the short flirty skirts the cold weather kept me in a just below the knee wool skirt, a nice long sleeved shirt, and knee high boots and I was ready. I wonder what Naru wanted to talk about?

* * *

(Naru POV)

I decided as I looked at my weak tea sitting in front of me that I should have woken Mai up sooner. I don't know what she puts in her tea… crack probably… but that stuff is addicting! Perfectly made, not weak, not bitter and strong. Most of the time I don't even feel the need to add anything!

In disgust I pushed the tea away. Mai better hurry with her primping because if I have to go and try to make another cup of tea there will be dire consequences. I had called Lin soon after arriving in the office. It seems I am not the only one who didn't spend the night in my own bed. I am happy for Lin though, he has been chasing and being chased by Madoka for a long time. I suppose he is going to form a Marriage contract with that woman!

I felt my lip curl with involuntary disgust. I won't get caught like that and I sure as hell wouldn't be caught by some one who argues with me all the time and refuses to do as I say…

I heard the doorbell ring, thank god! Tea!

"MAI, tea!!" I call out to her.

I could hear her muttering to herself as she puttered in the kitchen. I don't care what she calls me as long as I get my morning tea… addicted much?

She comes in with the tea on a tray and I check her out again. She has come a long way from her outback scavenger look. She looks very feminine. Something I wouldn't have associated with her the first time I saw her. She handed me the tea and I gave her my intense look. She blushed. Yep still got it! I smirk as I take my first sip of good tea.

* * *

(Back to Mai)

My mouth dropped open and I think I might have had a black out. I am not sure I had heard what I think I did. "Could you repeat that?"

Naru sighed like one greatly put upon and replied. "You will be spending the night at my place tonight. I will be sleeping or at least in the same room as you and we will have a camera on to monitor all activity."

Yep he had said that. Hmmm does that sentence sound as dirty to you as it does to me? I shook my head to dispel my kinky thoughts. "Why are we doing this?"

"I know that your Dream man, Gene, is the key to this case and I am going to use you to get to him."

Gene… Gene is my Dream man? The previous evening flashed back with pictures of two Naru's, and a very very angry woman. "Is Gene your brother?"

"Yes, twin actually." Naru said with the steady voice of someone who is avoiding an emotional scene. I am going to respect that and leave him alone. God knows I don't want my own skeletons aired out. I nodded and we started our day of work.

* * *

I am not sure but I know that Lin seems a little surprised with Naru… When Naru announce the need for a video camera in his room and continues feed, he started and then nodded. But when Naru announced that I would be in the room sleeping as well he seemed to jerk and then turned away to run out of the room. If I didn't know better I think I saw him holding back some giggles…

I decided that I would leave them to hash out their manly stuff and went wandering about the campus until evening.

I am in awe of the amount of work it must have taken to get this campus up and running. When walking the paths from each of the Halls it is easy to forget that outside of the high walls of this campus is a world that has been ravaged. Dead decaying bodies are lying in the streets of many villages. Ghosts or worst haunt the roads, homes and land all around. Traveling is available only to people who are with an experienced ghost hunter. Homes are being cleared out and restructured for use; in fact, there is my old home that I have yet to visit.

My old home is in the community that was first cleared out. Of course it is in the most expensive neighborhood that this city had to offer. If you are the only bit of humanity left why not live in comfort and style? Not to mention these are the homes that before the Death Plague took everyone; were made into a self contained property. The rich being able to afford land for personal gardens, their own wells, sewage systems and everything that would allow them to hole up and wait out the plague. Too bad it didn't really work. But at least the survivors now put those homes to good use.

My home had been quite grand. My mother and father being such experienced ghost hunters had many families clamoring to live in their home under their protection. The old homes being able to support and house up to 20 families each. My parents had been the head of the house and the families in the home had worked the land, think old feudal system. The head family being supported by other families on the compound in return for protection.

Even when my father died that protection was still there because of the status and position my mother held as a trainer of ghost hunters. In fact once my mother died the compound was turned over to another team of PK and Medium, being the well run compound it was… and I was moved to the foster house located in my compound to be "kept in a familiar setting" with the lecherous man whose actions I now know were to force me into a marriage contract with him and thus elevate his status. He would have of course kept molesting girls; men like him don't stop…

I stopped in my musings. I wonder if that man is still alive? I eyed the approaching sunset. There may be still time to go and pay him a visit…

I quickened my steps to go to the bus that would take me to that old neighborhood. I hope Naru doesn't mind if I am a little late for our "date" tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: Enjoy!!

**Chapter Nine**

It occurred to me as I rode the bus towards my former home, that maybe I hadn't thought this through enough. Or at all…

I don't know why I felt this burning need to see this man and my old home. Perhaps lingering memories of my mother and father, righteous fury or maybe plain old homesickness. Either way I was drawn here. The bus that ran from the campus to the village has been slow and bumpy. Left me plenty of time to say to myself, "What are you thinking?? You could be with Naru in bed snuggled up… instead you are on a wild goose chase with no back-up if something goes wrong!" When that last thought came to light I decided to rectify the situation.

Turning to the girl next to me I asked to borrow the cell phone. She was more than happy to help out. Now who do I call… not Naru _that_ is just asking to be chewed out, on the phone and _then_ in person… I would rather just one yelling session. Hmmm don't really know the rest of the team members that well yet… Well I am sure that Lin is used to drawing the short end of the stick a lot.

_Bring, ring_

"_Hello."_

"_Lin, it's Mai, I was just calling to let you know that I am going home to visit."_

_Click._

Well THAT was an easy conversation. Didn't leave anytime for yelling and met Lin's criteria of word count for the day. Patting myself on the back for dumping that landfill in someone else's lap I turned to my impending visit.

* * *

When I was younger I roamed the grounds of the compound where I grew up. I had started at a young age exploring. It was because I could hear the call of the lost spirits outside. My father often told me to ignore them and that he and mommy would take care of them. But at that tender age of four and five I couldn't always tell the difference between a living human and the ghost of one. It was this roaming that put me into a bad situation with ghost. A young woman who kept calling for her lost child. I went to her with good intentions. Her intentions weren't so nice. My father came just in time to stop her from killing me as a replacement for her lost child.

But mediums really don't have the power to zap like a PK specialist. He managed to push her out of the way and literally picked me up and threw me over the wall back behind the barriers put up by the priests around our compound. He didn't follow me.

My mother found me crying inconsolably. Hurt and upset that Daddy wouldn't come. It took a while for her to calm me and get me to tell her what had happened. Once she understood she had quickly gone over the wall to where he was. I know from stories told by other families when they didn't know I was around that she found his bloody clothes and some body remains. Enough to identify him.

She lost herself then. They had been a love match. I lost both of my parents that day. I kept wandering. I haven't really stopped. I would like to say I learned my lesson but I didn't. I think some part of me wants to meet up with a ghost like that again and have my end. Punishment for what should have been my fate…

It was in my wandering that I did met up with a killer ghost close to the compound. But I wasn't his type.

Not his type at all. You see he was killed by his lover, who had thought that he had brought home the plague. His lover being the nervous type decided that he would save himself and kill the man and run. Consequently the Romeo is still haunting the patch of ground that he was killed at. But he wants to take his revenge on all men and their fickle ways. I talked to this ghost a great deal. Despite his homicidal ways towards men he wasn't that bad. He explained many things about the world to me.

Today I was going to do him a favor. Give him his dying wish which would pass him on to the next world and I would rid the current world of a scum bag… I just needed to think of a good way to get that man out there.

* * *

I snuck around the compound until I got to his home at the back of the compound. I rang the doorbell. I have decided to go blunt and obvious.

He answered the door. Light shining behind him, illuminating his thinning hair and lanky body.

"Hello!" I tried to coo in a seductive voice. "I heard there was man, named Hayate here, who specialized in making a virgin's first time memorable."

He started and then eyed me in my sweater and skirt. Then ever the bright one replied. "That would be me." From the way he was eyeing me I knew that he didn't recognize me at all. Thank goodness that saved me a great deal of frustration. "Oh really?" I gave him a come-hither grin and then turned and walked down the path and turned towards the forest surrounding the compound. In what I hoped was a seductive voice "Could you _come_ with me?" He followed. Not even taking the time to get a proper coat. I shook my head at him and then kept walking. I wanted him to be close enough that he kept going the way I wanted but not so close that he could grab me.

The clearing I needed was actually quite close, but when I paused to try to get through the brush he caught up to me. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "Hey what are we doing out here in the cold!" I mumbled up at him something about a special place. My mind had degenerated down to the night he had tried to force himself on my young body. I had been cool and calm until he had actually touched me.

His eyes widened as he fully took in my face. "You!" He grabbed my other shoulder and started to shake me. "You ruined my life running away like that! I was just trying to take what you owed to me! In fact! What you still owe me!" He started to paw at my sweater. Panic racing through me I started to struggle back.

Then he walloped me across the face. This was my third hit to the face in three days. Pain ate my will to move and I slumped. Catching me sagging body he started to lower me to the ground. Then changing his mind he took me into the clearing and laid me down on the grass. Muttering to himself he pulled my sweater off of my body. Eyes brightening he started to take off his own clothes. Through my fog of pain and grayed out awareness I saw my ghost friend come up behind him. He didn't look like my friend anymore.

Suddenly wide awake I saw him rip into Hayate, the man trying to rape me. I scrambled up off the ground when some blood hit my shirt-less body. I then took off running. The sound of screaming abruptly cut off behind me.

I ran, a stitch in my side and sob in my throat. That man had it coming and I was glad he was gone. But there was still apart of me that cried for the loss of life, even one so hideous. I saw the road down the hill, I sprinted towards it. I could see a car coming down the road. I raced as hard as I could to catch it. Hopefully they would give me a ride back to campus.

It was karma that I didn't see the tree branch that knocked me down and out.

* * *

_It was a late night. I felt homesick. I walked along the road. It was quiet the sounds of the night creatures all I could hear. My mind couldn't stop racing and I knew something was going to happen. I just wish I could tell if it would be to me or to Noll. I paused, staring at the lake in the distance. My mind shifted and I reached for the comforting presence of Noll. Twins that we are we can feel each other no matter how far apart. Just as the connection clicked I heard the screech of tires and I looked up no longer concentrating on Noll but on my surroundings. Too late I saw headlights blinding me and then pain._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

I drifted in a fog of cold, pain and darkness. I heard someone come up to my fallen body. He put his warm hand on my throat checking my pulse. Then he gathered my body next to his and said. "_You idiot_." I drifted away to the comforting sound of Naru degrading my intelligence and common sense all the way to the car.

I awoke again in a room that was not mine; sparse, but with superb fabric on the bed. Blearily blinking I decided that this must be Naru's bed. Just as I was deciding to get out of the comfortable bed Naru walked in.

"You are going to tell me what induced that brilliant moment of idiocy last night."

I stared at his hard unyielding face and then nodded.

"I wanted to go home." I pulled myself up to a sitting position, noting as I did so that someone had put a tee-shirt on me. I sighed and then continued.

"I visited a man who tried to rape me as a child."

He cursed suddenly. "Do you always go into a dangerous situation without thinking?!"

"NO! I had a plan. Which worked I might add! I led him to a spot where I knew a ghost that would take care of him!"

"You had a ghost kill him." He said flatly.

"Ummm…yes?" I realized just how that sounded.

"Did you think about maybe going to the authorities? How do you know that the ghost wouldn't harm you?"

"Well, I know the ghost wouldn't hurt me because I have talked to him before, he only wanted men. And well… I didn't think the authorities would actually imprison the man. He is the brother of the Dean of this school!"

Naru paused. "I didn't know that the Dean had a brother." Suddenly he turned and walked out the room.

"That's it??!! Hey! Where are you going!?"

With out turning around as he went down the hall; "Go home! Shower and get dressed, meet me at the office in an hour!"

Then echoing from way down the hall "Don't be late!"

* * *

As I showered I gingerly touched the lump that had formed on my forehead. Frankly after all the knocks that I have taken I am rather surprised that I don't have more goose eggs decorating my face. I stayed in that shower along time, letting the heat of the water wash away all my feelings until there was nothing but tranquil silence.

I had led a man to his death yesterday. That I had done so with the intension of having him killed didn't really bother as much anymore. I have seen death in the home and the streets where I lived for years. I had lived or rather dreamed of death for many years. To have a man killed that had done nothing but terrorize the precious few living was not something I was going to let myself feel sorry for.

I got dressed. My old pants and shirts, knife on thigh and rations in pockets; comforting to me and a subtle reminder to Naru that even though he brought me here to civilization, I have lived in the wild for years now. I combed my hair. Then started to walk to the office.

I wondered about Gene. He was an enigmatic ghost. He had helped me for years, and I don't know why. I could have survived on my own, my medium powers are so strong that my instincts on where it is safe to stay and divining about ghosts would have kept me out of trouble. But his help made it so that I knew exactly what I was facing. Not just intuitively knowing.

But now that I was back here in the place where both of us had unhappy history suddenly the partnership is failing. I have had a woman ghost attacking me. I have been dreaming of Gene's past, but I haven't seen him for a while and Naru wants something from me. Or at least something more than the happy little fling I keep imaging. I am confused and more than a little lost. But I do know one thing. We need to find out who murdered Gene. That story is going to be the one that will clear all of this confusion. I am sure of it.

* * *

When Mai came into the office, I saw that she was dressed in the outfit that I had found her in. Very well if she thinks she can take care of herself I will leave her to it…… After she makes me tea.

I saw her offer Lin some tea as well. When he turned his head in silent rebuff she quietly left the tea with a dignity that I couldn't help but admire. I know that I had let loose on Lin a little when I heard the Mai had put herself in danger yet again. I owed him an apology as well.

I watched Mai take a sip of tea and then before I could let loose on her again she took the winds out my sails. "I had another dream again… I dreamed of your brother Gene."

Lin started eyes wide as he turned to Mai. I realized that I have failed to let him know why I am having Mai sleep with me. Nor does he know about my drunken visual of Gene. I had preferred to not share information yet. The information being to emotional for me to really want to talk about it… even to my best friend.

Lin turned to Mai. "Could you explain?"

She nodded oddly respectful of Lin. Why does she give him respect and not me??

In a low voice she described her dream… leaving nothing out.

_It was a late night. I felt homesick. I walked along the road. It was quiet the sounds of the night creatures all I could hear. My mind couldn't stop racing and I knew something was going to happen. I just wish I could tell if it would be to me or to Noll. I paused, staring at the lake in the distance. My mind shifted and I reached for the comforting presence of Noll. Twins that we are we can feel each other no matter how far apart. Just as the connection clicked I heard the screech of tires and I looked up no longer concentrating on Noll but on my surroundings. Too late I saw headlights blinding me and then pain._

Then she touched her head as though the pain of the dream still haunted her. I watched Lin give her a nod. Respect in his eyes where it hadn't been before. Elation filled me. She is getting closer to the truth! Then she called me something I haven't heard for a long time…

* * *

"Is your name Noll?" I asked. I watched his face as he looked a little pained. He nodded shortly. I decided to continue calling him Naru, suited him better anyways.

"Naru did you maybe want to try something to speed up the process?" He looked surprised and then contemplative. "Hmmm" he rumbled in a deep voice. I shivered. Lin caught my movement and I swear I caught him rolling his eyes!

"Hypnotism maybe…" Caught off guard due to a slightly exotic fantasy I had to take a moment to realize what he said. "Oh. Okay."

He turned to Lin. "You will perform it and I will monitor." Lin nodded.

"Mai I need you to get comfortable."

I put my tea down and then pulled my legs up to a sit Indian style, arms resting on my knees, wrists and hands limp.

"Now close your eyes like you have done in class and drift. Drift to that world that is in between reality and dreams. I am going to count backwards and you will fall asleep allowing me access your deep memories and thoughts."

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" I fell asleep.

* * *

I watched Mai fall under the spell of Lin. Her face was calm. I was surprised at how easily it worked. Often people who are pulled under for the first time don't go that easily. Then she was still… waiting for a command or question. She was vulnerable to suggestion and I had a naughty thought pass through my head. I shook it and then got to business.

"Mai, when did you first meet the spirit Gene?"

"It was right after my mother died. He protected me from Hayate. He told me that I would be raped and then we ran. He is my best friend."

"What do you talk about?"

"I dream about him, he tells me stories, stories of the people who lived in the homes we live in."

"What story is he telling you now?"

Mai looked sad. "He is telling me his story. How he died. He was run over while trying to talk to Noll." Naru hitched his breath and Lin shook his head at him keeping him to silence.

"Who ran him over?"

She paused. Naru waited breathe held. "There are two people…one is very scared and upset the other isn't… Oh! God! How did this happen! Is he alive? What are we going to do!?"

Mai stopped screaming and went back to being tranquil. "Mai can you tell me more?" She shook her head and then suddenly her face went tranquil and her head dropped.

"Mai?" Lin asked.

Mai shook her head, then with a surprisingly deep voice. "Noll…How are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy, we are finally getting all of the puzzle pieces! Oh and sorry if Naru is a little OC (Out of Character) but well… he is talking to Gene…**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Gene!" Naru called out his voice aching.

"Noll…" Mai sighed, her voice taking on the deeper characteristics of Gene's voice.

"How are you… where are you?"

Mai sat up and turned her face to Naru. Concentration knotted her eyebrows together. "Well, I neither here nor there… If I had to pin point it I would say that I am in the world where I used to go when I had medium dreams. But that is not really what you are asking. I am fine. There is no pain here. But I can't move on."

"Do you want to move on?" Naru asked, his voice breaking a little.

Gene sighed… "Yes, I need to eventually go to the next world. It is a natural progression. Besides," he added mischievously, "you don't really want me to stay in Mai's mind all the time!"

"Why are you there and not with me?" There was no inflection on this question, but both Lin and Gene heard the unspoken jealousy and regret.

"Well I with her because she is a medium, you can't really hold me as a PK user, even though you are my twin. And because her mother is one of the people who killed me."

"WHAT!" Both Lin and Naru exclaimed.

Gene ran a hand through Mai's hair. "Mai is of course unaware of this, maybe some part of her has put it together I am not wholly sure, but she is not ready to face it yet. And Noll, don't you DARE blame her for her mother. Her mother was an embittered woman who took out much of her anger on Mai. Mai doesn't deserve your anger as well for circumstances she can't help. I do know that when I died, my soul had attached to her mother, as my killer, to haunt her into confession. But her mother killed herself that very night. My soul drifted and I was in danger of becoming a lost soul. But then I found Mai, with her uncontrolled medium power and was saved. She dreamed of me that night and agreed to let me stay. So really you could say that she saved me."

"She saved you." Naru stated; his emotions were all over the place.

"Yes, her mother assisted in my death and Mai saved my soul. But that is not the issue I need you to work on. There was a second person in that car. That person is the one who was driving, and ran me over again. Then dumped my body in the lake. Mai's mother wouldn't have been strong enough for all of that. And no before you ask I do not know who it was."

"So you still want me to find out who killed you."

"Yes, I need you to find the still living killer, and once the killer is brought to justice. I need you to let me go."

"What!?"

"Noll, surely with your brilliant mind you have realized that you are one of my ties that keep me to this world? You, the killer and Mai."

Mai's body sagged. "I must go. Already Mai has gone to the limits to let me talk this long. Noll, you must keep Mai safe. She is the one who keeps me safe. If she dies, I will become a lost soul."

"I love you Noll…my brother"

Mai's body sagged some more. Lin hurriedly started the incantations to wake her from her trance.

* * *

Mai woke up looked blearily up at Naru, "Did that help?"

He nodded at her, rather concerned at the pallor of her face.

"Good." Then Mai promptly fell over on the couch and passed out.

The two men shared looks and then Lin leaned forward and stretched her legs out to a more comfortable position. Naru brought a blanket and tucked her body in, and since he was sure she would never be able to hear the words come out of his mouth. "Thanks Mai."

* * *

As Mai slept on the couch, Naru used the hours of silence to do some thinking.

It would be easy to blame Mai for Gene's death, but given what he knew about her life it would be illogical to do so. Naru is if nothing else a supremely logical man. Keeping Mai from danger was something he would have kept doing anyways. He had already acknowledged to himself that he was attracted to her and he didn't want her gone before he satisfied that curiosity and lust. That he was keeping his twin safe from harm was a double bonus.

Last he needed to find the killer. His goal all along. He had hoped that if he found his brother, his twin would point a finger and then he, Naru, would exact a suitable grisly death on the idiot who messed with his family. But that was not the case; Gene only knew one killer and that killer had already met her end.

Naru was going to need to go in a different direction. He was going to have to do something drastic at this point. He was going to have to tell his team members why he was here… He shuddered and considered trying to wake Mai up for tea.

* * *

The team gathered in the office. Since Mai was still sleeping on the couch they had to pull out chairs for everyone to sit on. Bou-san, Ayako and John had given the completely passed out girl concerned glances. Masako who recognized someone who had gone beyond their limits gave her a disdaining sniff. (Easily forgetting that she herself has often pushed to the limits to help out the souls of the dead.)

Naru began the second worst moment of his life. Explaining himself…

"What I am about to tell you must go no further than this room." He waited until everyone nodded, faces somber.

"I am here in this country not to study but to find the killer of my twin brother, Gene." The team looked shocked at this revelation but did not interrupt.

"Mai has had visions of his death already. Based on research I know that the case we are investigating now, the ghost on campus, is directly related to the death of my brother. What we know now is that two people were involved in the murder. They were driving and ran him over and dumped the body in a lake. I know one of the killers was Mai's mother." He held his hand up to silence the cries of surprise.

"No Mai doesn't know herself and we should keep it that way at this time. It would do her no good, until she can face the facts herself." Everyone nodded, sad looks given to the sleeping girl.

"Mai has been instrumental in finding out this information even if she is unaware of it. I hope she will point us in the direction of the second killer. Until then I need your help with the ghost on campus and finding the lake where my brother's body is. I have looked myself, and have been unable to pinpoint the location. However, at this time I need to keep Mai safe. So I am depending on you to go where I can not. Bou-san and Ayako, go with Lin and exorcise the ghost. I know it must be Mai's mother. Use that information to complete your task."

He turned to the quiet Masako. "Hara-san, because you have lived here for your whole life you may be able to find the lake. Take John-san and drive to all the lakes that are accessible to the living at this time. I have already done so but you maybe able to sense what I have not."

With that Naru got up and left the room, leaving the team members to give each other stunned looks. Then they too got up to do as Naru ordered.

* * *

Bou-san and Ayako chattered the whole way to the Medium's hall. Lin stayed quiet he already knew the story and would not share more.

"I can't believe it!" Bou-san practically pranced with energy.

"Me too, I mean I guess that I should have known that such a powerful PK user wouldn't have come here without some purpose. He had already graduated out of their schools!"

Bou-san sobered. "It is too bad about Mai's mother being the ghost we have to hunt."

"Yeah… soooo how do you want to do this?" Ayako asked a little nervous.

Lin cut in this time. "Ayako, you should cleanse the spirit and we will guard. There are enough trees here and you will catch any other spirits that are lingering."

She and Bou-san nodded to the direction Lin gave.

At the Medium's hall she started her ceremony. Many students gathered around to watch, Bou-san snickered, he couldn't tell if there were so many students because they had never seen that ceremony or because they had never seen a miko actually be useful.

Lin and Bou-san kept watch. Then they heard the screech of a woman in pain. The students ducked.

"NO!! I will have my revenge! Oh the pain!" A woman bearing a resemblance to Mai approached. Her features twisted with hate. She tried to hit Ayako who was calmly reciting her mantras. Bou-san flung her back with some well aimed spiritual beads and intonations. Then Ayako's bell rang. Suddenly peace calmed the raging spirit. "Oh Mai, my Mai!" She left with a flash of light and soft regret.

Then to the complete befuddlement of the crowd around them; _more _spirits left! In fact Bou-san himself was surprised by the large numbers of ghosts that were being cleansed by Ayako. Once she was done he could see many members of the Medium's hall unconsciously let out relieved sighs. It seemed more spirits than was thought were haunting the hall adding to the stress. Bou-san himself could feel the atmosphere become lighter.

Ayako flipped her hair and gave gentle smiles to the students who were suddenly giving her nods of respect. Lin nodded to Bou-san, that was a job well done.

* * *

Masako and John had left to find a lake. John drove Masako around. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Are you alright?" She started. Lost in her thoughts.

Masako nodded, then feeling she owed him an explanation began to speak.

"When I had met Kazuya Shibuya it was because my uncle, the Dean, had assigned me to him as his medium. It was understood that we would become a pair. I was happy because I am a strong medium and I need a strong PK user. But he was unwilling. My uncle urged me to just be there and eventually Shibuya-san would accept me. He never did." She added sadly.

John nodded encouragingly. Being the observant soul that he is, he had already seen most of this. But confession is good for the soul…

"Now that I seem him with Mai, I find myself jealous that she does effortlessly what I can not and have not."

"Perhaps God has a different path for you?" He looked at her briefly before turning back to the curvy road.

She looked at him considering, due to the plague the church had lifted many of its restrictions on its' priests and exorcists. "Maybe."

She turned to look out the window. "Stop the car!" He slammed on the breaks and as soon as the car stopped she leapt out of the vehicle. Looking at the shimmering lake in the distance, she kept her kimono sleeve to her mouth, aghast at the implications. "John, I feel… oh god!" her voice wobbled with pain, "That is the lake that is adjacent to my Uncles' property…"

* * *

When Naru came out of the office to check on Mai, her sleeping body was missing…


	12. Chapter 12

_Enjoy! I also wanted to dedicate this chapter to __Ariana Taniyama__,__She has reviewed on almost every chapter of every story I have written. Her reviews have always been thoughtful and encouraging. I have appreciated every review I have received from her. Thank you Ariana Taniyama!_

**Chapter Twelve**

Ayako, Bou-san and Lin knew something was wrong when they saw Naru come running up to them. They had been just finishing up cleaning up and saying their goodbye's to the students around them. Naru actually looked worried.

"Mai's gone."

Bou-san looked confused. "But I thought she is still out of it from the session she had earlier?"

Lin cut in and asked him intently. "Have you tried to search?"

"Yes of course!" He glared a little. "I checked her room but all of it is new and impersonal, she is wearing the clothes that she has had for a long time…"

Lin nodded and the other two looked confused. "Come back to the Office." Naru ordered. "We need to find any trace of Mai we can."

* * *

John and Masako went up to the compound that was her Uncle's; also known as the Dean of the school. They were immediately let in due to the family connection that Masako had. She directed John to stop behind the Main house.

"Come with me John, we will talk to my mother who lives in the house across from my uncle. I want you to keep an eye on his house will I visit."

He nodded and they then knocked on the door.

Masako's mother looked pleased to see her and invited them in. She also gave John appraising glances from the corner of her eye.

"Oh honey it is good to see you. You don't stop by nearly enough." The women proceeded to chat about the school and cases. Her mother being surprisingly discreet with no awkward questions about John. He wandered a little about the room and then took up position watching the Dean's house through the window.

A little while latter, he cut into the conversation the mother and daughter were happily having. "Masako, your uncle is moving someone out of his car." Surprised Masako moved to him and her mother followed curious as well. "It must be another one of his students who over exerted themselves. He tells me he brings them here so that when they wake up they may enjoy the lake and relax from their stress." Masako's mother explained while she looked out the window as well.

Masako gasped as she saw the face of the body her uncle held. "John, does that look like Mai to you?"

He nodded eyes grim. "Excuse me ladies I need to go make a phone call."

Masako nodded, eyes dark with worry and sadness.

* * *

Back at the office the rest of the team was having no luck discovering what had happened to Mai. Ayako had gone to question any one lingering in the hallways but no luck. It wasn't until Lin found the camera that everyone started to get a little excited.

"What is this?" Lin said, thoughtfully, as he pulled it out of its' hiding place right next to the filing cabinet. He looked at a grim Naru.

"Seems someone has been monitoring us." Naru contemplated.

The phone began to ring… and it rang… and rang

"Don't everyone run for the phone." Bou-san said grumpily and he picked it up.

"What!?" His voice echoed in the room drawing the attention of Naru, Lin and Ayako. He motioned to them. "John and Masako found Mai!'

"Where!?" Naru said intently.

Bou-san looked at Naru with dread on his face. "At the Dean's house, he was carrying her body into his home when John and Masako saw them."

Naru looked mean. "Let's go."

Bou-san nodded and told John that they were on their way.

* * *

I drifted in a sea, it moved and swayed. I felt exhausted, like I had been up all night wrestling with a ghost in one of the houses I had to stay at when I was on the run. I was wrapped in a blanket and my head hurt. I decided to go back to sleep.

I saw the blue light of my dream world. In front of me was Gene. I smiled at him happy to see him again. "Hello Gene!"

He smiled back, and then looked serious. "Mai, I think you have been taken from Naru. I can no longer feel his presence."

"Really?"

"You must be very careful; I think this is the other person who killed me."

"Oh, Gene… Wait…What other person? Who was the first?"

He looked at me sadly and said, "That is not important right now, that person is already dead."

I nodded still curious but strangely unwilling to push. I don't think I really want to know the answer right now. "What am I going to do?"

"Just be careful, don't let the person think you know anything or at least act asleep."

"But I don't know anything!"

"You do actually but it isn't something that you know consciously." "Oh."

Suddenly I felt a tug…

Next thing I know I have been placed gently down on a couch somewhere I am unfamiliar with. I keep my body limp. I am not letting this person know I am awake until I am ready to face them. I smell cologne? I think about the smell… it is unique; I relax a little and snuggle into the blanket, turning my body into the couch, and let out a sleep filled sigh. It is just the Dean.

I tense a little, keeping my eyes closed. Why am I at the Dean's house?!

Gently I feel him run his hand down my cheek. I get the feeling that he has been staring at my dreaming body for a while now. He sits down on the couch my by knees, the couch is so soft that I don't even dip with his weight.

"Mai… Mai…" I feel him touch my cheek, nose and mouth. "You are so very like your mother."

I can feel him staring and I fight to keep my breathing deep and regular when it wants to go quick and panicked.

"Sigh…. You should have been my daughter. But your father…" He said the last part with a deep rooted hatred that shakes me to my soul.

"No matter, he died and who does she come running to? The friend that has always been there." He clenched the blanket at my hips.

"But I have never been a very strong medium, so as soon as that young man comes around who does she go sniffing after? She was too old for him. But she wanted to be the great PK specialist again… I have never been good enough…" He sounds so upset at the end that my heart breaks for this man who must have loved my mother so much…

Wait a minute… Is he talking about Gene? And my mother?!

He keeps petting me and keeps rambling sounding more and more like he has lost it.

"But the pretty boy turns her down. And once again she comes running. We drink and drink and then what happens? We run over the pretty boy on the way home!" He gives a little giggle at that… Oh god he has gone crazy!

Then his voice once again turns to fury. "And then you show back up after a couple of years and you go after another pretty boy again! The boy who is trying to hurt me!"

He had a very firm grip on the blanket, and I feared that he would hit my body that was so close to him. I also think that he is starting to confuse my mother and me.

He let go of the blanket soothing it on my hip. He leaned forward touched my cheek again. "Don't worry though I will kill him too to keep you safe and myself safe. We can be together again." He leaned forward breath puffing on my face and I felt him kiss my forehead.

A voice cuts through the room.

"Back away from my girl." Naru says his voice is steel ice.

* * *

The Dean looked up from his position next to a prone Mai. Her body is limp and she looks like she is still unconscious to the team members who have busted into the Dean's mansion. Masako's mother is clutching at Masako; she had joined them to help them in the house with her key. John stands in front of them, protectively.

Everyone had heard the ramblings of the Dean. In fact Lin had had to hold Naru back when the Dean had caressed the hip and face of the unconscious girl, who lay so helplessly in his grasp. But they had a confession. Even better Masako's mother had heard.

The Dean very obviously understood the implications of the people who had been there to hear him. He ripped Mai off the couch and in front of him, the blanket falling to the floor. He held her limp body up with a steel arm under her arms and across her breasts, her head lolled and he produced a switch blade from his pocket that he held to her exposed throat. Her legs dangled and her arms were limp at her sides.

Everyone paused. No one wanted to put the obviously helpless girl in trouble.

The Dean backed away from them. "Don't come closer, or this girl gets it! I want your sworn oaths that nothing will happen and I want you all to move away!" He shouts this desperately and completely without hope.

Masako's mother sobbed a little. "Oh brother!"

No one else wanted to point out that the request was foolish. Suddenly Lin inched closer to Naru.

He whispered. "Naru look at Mai." Naru sharpened his gaze from the Dean to Mai and saw that she wasn't as unawake as she was pretending. Her hand was inching towards the knife she had strapped to her pant leg.

Naru nodded at Lin and Bou-san who had also caught the slight movement.

The Dean seemed to be getting more desperate and was watching their hard faces while he inched for the door, taking Mai with him. Suddenly she moved her body, her hand had flashed with the knife and she buried it to the hilt into the Dean's thigh. He screamed, jerking away from her, cutting her with the switch blade across the meat of her shoulder.

She dropped to the floor clutching the bleeding wound as Naru, Lin and Bou-san flew over her and tackled the Dean. Then Lin and Bou-san were trying to subdue the Dean while Naru seemed intent on ramming his fist into the Dean's face. Lin quickly tried to calm down Naru and the Dean broke away from Bou-san. The Dean then turned around head for the back door and ran out of the room.

Naru broke away from Lin and ran after him murder in his eyes. Bou-san and Lin cursed and ran too. Mai, eyes wide, and still holding onto her bleeding shoulder also got up and dashed out of the room. John, Masako and Masako's mother had all frozen when the violence had begun. All gentle souls the violence of man against man had made them pause for too long in the quick moments of the fight.

John suggested quietly to the ladies. "Lets' go call the authorities. We will need them to sort this out later." Masako's mom nodded and gave a small sob for her brother.

* * *

Naru ran after the Dean his heart beating furiously in his chest. Here was the man who killed Gene. Who kidnapped and harmed Mai!… anger gave him speed and he tackled the Dean. He punched the Dean over and over. "Why! Why!? Why him!?"

Lin pulled him off of the Dean and Bou-san came to a gasping stop, breathing heavy. "Get a hold of yourself Noll!" Lin said forcefully and purposely using his old nickname.

Naru shuddered and went still. Mai came running up. Her face pale and drawn. While she had ran she understood the implications, knew the transgressions of her mother and the Dean. She ran to Naru. He caught her and held her close. Cradling her and letting her cry into his shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked her, mindful of her still bloody shoulder. Which thankfully seemed less serious then he had previously thought. She nodded, arms wrapped around him and head resting on his shoulder.

Bou-san came to stand next to them. "What are we going to do about him?" He pointed at the prone man lying next to the road where Naru had chased him and then beat him down.

Listening they all could hear the sound of sirens. "It sounds as though John has called the authorities." Lin said quietly. "We should let them take it from here." Bou-san said putting his hand on Naru shoulder. Naru stared down at the now quiet Mai in his arms and nodded.

The sirens got closer.

Suddenly the Dean jumped up and ran down the road. "NO!" screamed Bou-san and Mai. But it was too late; the cop car that came screeching around the blind corner could not avoid the man in the middle of the road.

They watched his body fly up over the car and hit the road behind it. The cop came to screeching halt and the poor cop looked terribly upset. They moved forward to help sort out the mess. Mai, said to Naru in a low overtone. "Justice be done." He was quiet.

* * *

It took a couple of days before things went back to normal. They had had to go over the history and story of Mai's mother, Gene and the Dean many times before no one was charged. It helped that Masako's mother and sister to the Dean could verify the confession.

At the end of the week Naru had the lake dredged and they found the body of Gene. Due to the state of decomposition, his body was burned and the ashes placed in an urn to be taken back to England. At the burning Mai had cried and thanked Gene for the wonderful soul he was. She was slowly letting go of Gene's friendship in favor of him resting in peace.

Naru had yet to let go of Gene but he knew that he was getting closer. Mai helped. Her cheerful face, mild flirtation and steadfast support in the face of the temporary funeral and perhaps more especially her tea had made things easier. This had all created an attraction that he decided to act upon and had prompted him to approach her for a more serious relationship. He found her at her dorm room. She invited him in looking happy to see him.

"Hello, Naru!"

"Mai, when is your eighteen birthday?" She looked at him surprised. "In a few months why?"

"Is that not the time when a girl signs her first marriage contract?"

Mai blushed and nodded.

"Any ideas on who you want it with?"

Blushing furiously she nodded, looking hopeful.

"Would you like to join me to go bury Gene's ashes in England?"

Mai looked confused and a little put off by the change in subject… but nodded gamely.

"It would take a few months to get there and take care of funeral arrangements, but you would have a chance to meet my parents…" She smiled at him.

"I would love to meet your family and go with you. If you would have me…" They both knew what she was talking about.

"Oh I would have you alright." He pulled her close and kissed her softly and then more urgently. Both of them thinking it wouldn't hurt anything to anticipate the marriage contract by a few months. He started to back her happily towards the bed.

THE END!


End file.
